


Let Me Kiss Your Tears Goodbye

by RavenOfHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Theodore Nott, Fluff, Genderbending, Hair Lore, Harry Potter to the Rescue, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Het, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Harry may not always follow protocol to the letter, but his godfather had raised him right. You do not touch a pureblood witch's hair.
Relationships: Harry Potter/female!Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Let Me Kiss Your Tears Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. Title is loosely borrowed from a poem I didn't write. No money is being made.

Harry rounded a corner and was greeted with the sounds of feminine whimpers which were quickly drowned out by mocking laughter. Halfway down the corridor he spotted a slight figure surrounded by three larger ones.

One of the boys shifted and Harry felt red hot rage surge through him. Pressed against wall was Teghan Nott, tears rolling down her cheeks as the boys pulled on her hair. It was already becoming loose in places, braids and intricate curls falling apart.

Harry may not always follow protocol to the letter, but his godfather had raised him right. _You do not touch a pureblood witch’s hair._ At least two of the boys were half-bloods, they should know better.

_Vermin_ , his mind spat as he fired three stunners in rapid succession. Harry bound the three together with an absentminded _Incarcerous_ as he walked up to her. He stopped a polite distance away carefully not looking at the ebony curls that had come loose and were trailing down her neck.

“Are you hurt, Heiress Nott?” She shook her head, hair flying with the motion making her eyes widen. “Would you like some assistance?”, Harry offered holding up his wand to show that he wasn’t going to physically touch her hair. She nodded timidly and Harry wanted to turn around and curse the bastards six ways to Sunday.

Instead he took a deep breath and with a swish of his wand, her ebony hair was again piled atop her head. Harry was never more grateful that his sister had allowed him to practice hairstyling charms on her. Teghan reached up to feel her new hairstyle and gave him a small smile.

It made something possessive stir in his chest.

Before he could do something he wouldn’t regret, he conjured his patronus to inform Professor Snape of the incident. If they weren’t punished accordingly… well there was nowhere in Hogwarts where they could hide from him.

“Thank you for your assistance, Heir Potter.” Her demeanour seemed much stronger already, her spine straightening and her sapphire eyes meeting his. She searched his face and he did his utmost to stay still under her appraisal. What was she doing?

Suddenly, he shuddered when he felt a tendril of her magic brushing alongside his own. Harry had never felt anything like it. He wanted to pull her close, blanket her magic with his own and never let go.

“Would you give me the honour of escorting you to lunch, my lady?”, he asked instead offering her his arm. Her eyes widened minutely, but she nodded her approval.

With her arm wound through his, Harry escorted her down the corridors. In his head, he was already making plans for their betrothal. After all, Potters always got what they wanted in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
